


A snowball fight and a cuddle

by Mycroffed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft not in a suit with a cap and fluffy gloves, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, Winter Mystrade Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it snows for the first time, Greg convinces Mycroft to have a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snowball fight and a cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Mystrade winter exchange and my gift to @carizee on tumblr. The next chapter will arrive shortly.

“Mycroft!” Greg grinned widely as he looked outside of the window. “Myc, come and have a look!”

Mycroft was still in bed and raised an eyebrow at the nickname. The DI only used it on a few special occasions, so something very special must have happened outside. He wrapped the sheet around him and joined Greg at the window. “Yes, Gregory?”

“It’s been snowing.” He turned towards the Government. “And you know what that means.”

Mycroft smiled warmly. “If I remember correctly it hasn’t snowed in the five months, three weeks, twenty three days and two and a half hours since we gotten together. In fact, it was summer then, so I would’ve been surprised if it had.”

Greg rolled his eyes fondly. “You definitely have a timer somewhere on your phone for that. And you do know what that means. Snowball fight!” The DI was grinning like a little kid now, something Mycroft found very adorable and hard to say no to.

“A snowball fight?” His eyebrow almost automatically went up. “And with whom do you think you’ll do that?”

“You of course.” Greg looked back outside in anticipation. “Please, love, it’ll be fun.”

Mycroft pretended like it was a terrible idea and he had to be convinced, even though he didn’t, not really. He just wanted to see how much his lovely goldfish wanted it.

Greg looked at him with his version of puppy eyes. Normally, Mycroft could just ignore them and continue what he was doing, but this time, they melted his heart. Was it because he wasn’t used to his love looking forward to something he found so childish?

“Fine...” He grumbled as he stepped closer to the DI and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Let me get dressed first.”

“Don’t wear a suit, love, you’re going to get wet.” Greg smirked slightly.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

 

*

Soon, Mycroft found himself wrapped in joggings, a t-shirt, a warm jumper – Greg had had to force him to wear it – and one of his older coats. He was also wearing fluffy gloves and a cap. He felt ridiculous and Greg couldn’t help but chuckle as his love walked out of the house, into the garden.

“If you ever breathe a word about this to anyone...” Mycroft started, but it was too late, the DI had already taken his phone out of his pocket.

“Cheese.” He grinned as he took a picture. The others were never going to believe him, especially not Sherlock.

“Delete it, now!” Mycroft blushed a bit and rushed over to Greg to get the phone so he could delete the damn thing.

Greg was quick enough to pocket his phone again and scoop up some snow. “One more step and I’ll throw it.” 

“Wasn’t that the entire point of this?” Mycroft raised his eyebrow again as he looked at his goldfish.

Greg laughed and even though the man hadn’t stepped any closer, he threw the snowball anyway. It hit Mycroft on his shoulder.

“Right. Now you’ve asked for it.” Mycroft kneeled down to make his own snowball. Greg used the opportunity to push some snow down the back of the government’s coat.

The other man jumped up and after a small shiver, he started to jump around, trying to get the snow out of there. The snow fell out of his hands, unused and Greg laughed again. “You’re so adorable.” He chuckled softly.

“I am not adorable.” Mycroft glared briefly, but he just couldn’t stay mad at the silver haired man. He did use his time to make a quick snowball and throw it at the detective.

“Now it’s war!” Greg grinned and a snowball fight started.

If anyone who knew Mycroft via his work had now seen him, they wouldn’t have believed their eyes. The man was laughing, grinning, chuckling and all the things he usually didn’t. After about an hour, the two men were completely soaked, equally frozen and breathing heavily, spreading clouds in the cold winter air. But they were happy and kissed each other lovingly.

After a long, breathless kiss, Greg pulled back and smiled warmly at his lover. “Let’s go back in, I’m freezing.”

Mycroft just nodded before he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. For this.” He smiled slightly.

“No problem. I know you need things like this sometimes.”

Mycroft smiled and kissed the top of Greg’s head. 

“But now I know something else we both need.”

Mycroft looked up curiously.

“A shower.” Greg grinned again and walked inside, quickly followed by the government.


End file.
